Delusions of Bliss
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: In order to infiltrate a shadowy organization, Sakura and Hinata must decieve its membership into believing that they are lovers, but in the end maybe the only one's they're decieving are themselves. Sakura X Hinata. YURI. COMPLETE
1. A Beautiful Lie

A/N: Hello readers. Well this is the fourth time I've done this, started a new fanfic. I suppose I'm kinda a veteran now, I don't know. Anyways, we got a Sakura X Hinata fic for you all today. In case you're new to this sort of stuff, this is a yuri fanfic, meaning that at some point it will contain sexual material involving two women (Sakura and Hinata). If that isn't your thing then you should probably go find something else to read. Everyone else enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own this disclaimer.

Hinata Hyuuga smiled as she entered the Hokage's chamber. It had been a long time since she last set out on a mission; they had been oddly sparse since she became a chunin. Now, she had been called for some endeavor, of which the details were still unknown. She stared at the floor meekly as she took her position next to the frame of her one time classmate and fellow chunin, Sakura Haruno, whom she could only assume would be helping her on her mission.

"Good, now you're both here. We can begin." Tsunade started informatively.

"Right, just tell us what you want us to do, sensei. We're ready, right Hinata." Sakura replied with an energetic smile.

"Right." Hinata responded, dutifully yet unsure.

"Great. Of all the young kunoichi in this village, you two are probably the most skilled, that is why you were selected for this mission... In recent months, a new shadow organization, calling themselves Blood Petals, has been on the rise. They have been committing various insidious acts ranging from, smuggling, extortion, and kidnapping to organized murder. Your objective, in short, is to bring this group down." Tsunade spoke with a dramatized tone.

"Umm, sensei, I know, I'm your personal student and stuff, and you probably think that means I'm a lot better than everyone else, but, uh, I don't think me and Hinata can take down an entire organization by ourselves." Sakura spoke with intense disbelief.

"Normally yes, but this organization is different. It recruits much like any other, promising a haven for outcast ninja with nowhere else to go, except this one's different in that it recruits a solidly female base. It's been quite successful in getting younger kunoichi to join through usual means of fake promises and shadowy deals, but it also forces girls into its ranks subversively, often against their will. The organization then starts to transform the girls into criminals, while offering no protection of their life and no chance of escape." Tsunade continued in the same manner as before.

"That's horrible…. But I still don't see how the two of us will be able to stop it." Sakura replied in a steady tone.

"This organization is different from othersin another important way, it doesn't try to remain hidden. It feeds of its public image as an all girl criminal ninja killing squad. Often they will accept donations from the public in exchange for the girls doing various favors, which they use to fund operations. As a result of this, we know exactly where their base of operations is. It's an old abandoned fortress far north of here. Knowing it's location provides an opportunity for you two to sneak in. You see due to the means they use for recruitment and contiuned maitenance, the Blood Petals have almost no loyalty to their organization or to one another once they've joined, the only thing keeping them together is the machinations of their leader, a deprived evil man by the name of, Kasho Miyatomi. The goal of your mission is to eliminate this man at all cost." Tsunade concluded.

"I see, if we take him out, then you're the organization will dissolve on it's own. Still, I don't know if me and Hinata are right for this kind of thing." Sakura said with a frown.

"The two of you have the advantage of blending in near seamlessly with the members of the organization. You have the best chance of any at getting close to him. You will leave immediately; if you do not return in ten days time we will send in a rescue team, please try not to get caught." Tsunade spoke slightly impatient.

"Right." Hinata said unassumingly as Sakura opened her mouth to further protest.

"Alright then you are to leave at once. Good luck." Tsunade said with a wide smile as the two young girls turned to leave her.

---

Sakura and Hinata moved at a brisk pace northward toward their destination. The gravity of their mission put a bitter strain on either girl's thoughts, but this was not something idle conversation couldn't cure.

"Tsunade-sensei's really putting a lot of trust in us. We got to do our best to succeed with this." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah…" Hinata sighed, slightly.

"So… Hinata, how've you been lately? We really haven't talked all that much since we both became ninja." Sakura said as she struggled to start a conversation.

"Oh… well, I guess everything is fine. I mean I've become more confident in my abilities and everything, and I don't feel like I'm as big a burden on everyone." Hinata said in her usual reserved manner.

"And you still like Naruto?" Sakura said with a teasing smirk.

"What? I-I… what gives you that idea, I-…." Hinata started in a predictably broken way.

"Oh come on, it's obvious to everyone in the world but him, you know. It's not like you have to be ashamed either, Naruto really is a great guy." Sakura said with a reluctant sigh.

"I-it's just that, that I don't know anymore, I don't know what I feel. He's been gone for so long now, that I can't help but wonder if he'll even remember me when he returns, and if he does will it even be worth it. Don't you ever feel the same way?" Hinata spoke, fidgeting nervously.

"You mean about Sasuke? Yes... of course, I do, that's all I have been able to think for awhile. I'm really staring to question whether I've just been misleading myself this entire time... Well, I guess finding lasting happiness isn't supposed to be easy." Sakura said in a carefree manner.

"I suppose your right, Sakura." Hinata replied simply.

"As I see it, the guys have it easier. If I had the option I'd take someone like you over Sasuke any day." Sakura said lazily as she quickened her step; Hinata stopped and altered her glance at the sound of the words. "No, don't worry Hinata, I didn't mean anything weird by that, I was just thinking out loud. Haven't you ever thought about things like that... like about who'd you want to be with if you were a guy." Sakura stopped to address her dark-haired companion.

"Hmm, I suppose it would be Ino." Hinata looked up and said with a smile as she continued to walk.

"Why on earth would anyone want to be with Ino?" Sakura replied curtly.

"I suppose you're nice as well…" Hinata started with a meek laugh.

"Oh no, it's okay, It'd be kinda creepy if I actually wanted you to think of me like that…" Sakura blushed a little as she said her words.

"It looks like we're getting close... How are we going to go about this mission?" Hinata said suddenly as her Byakugan eyes spotted the fortress on the horizon.

"I suppose we just sneak in from the back. I mean they'll probably be guarding the entrance." Sakura spoke in response, relieved at the sudden change of conversation.

"And what if their guarding the back too?" Hinata asked intently.

"Then we'll just have to find another way in." Sakura said sharply as they approached the large fortress.

"Hmm, I don't see any guards with my byakugan, but they could just be hiding somewhere I'm not looking." Hinata said quietly as the two came around toward the back gate.

"Then let's just hurry before they see us." Sakura said energetically as she rushed off toward the large doors.

"Sakura, I seriously doubt they would leave one of their main gates unguarded." Hinata called to her friend reservedly as she attempted to stop her enthusiastic dash.

"You're right; we need to proceed with caution on a mission like this." Sakura said firmly turning to face her companion.

"It looks like we're too late for that…" Hinata spoke sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"We've been spotted." Hinata replied nudging in the direction behind her comrade.

Sakura turned to see the figure of a woman dressed in dark red racing toward them at frightening speeds. It wasn't long before the gap was closed, and the two young kunoichi were face to face with what could only be an enemy.

"Stop. Who are you to intrude on territory under the direct authority of the Blood Petals?" The woman spoke in a deep, soft voice that seemed as regretful as it was harsh.

"Um, well you see we're…" Hinata started shyly.

"We're here as new recruits. We want to join your organization." Sakura finished determinately.

"Oh… well, I can see you both already meet the qualifications. Konoha's kunoichis are typically well trained." The woman said doubtingly nodding toward the headbands that both girls still wore.

"Well… we're done with that village; we want to be on our own now. We just wore these headbands since… we thought that if you knew we were already trained ninjas you'd let us join." Sakura tried to explain her obvious carelessness.

"I suppose that's logical. What I'm having a harder time excepting is your little companion there. If I'm not mistaken… those eyes… I've seen them before. Tell me… what reason would a member of a clan as prominent as the Hyuuga have to abandon her perfect life for a criminal career?" The woman looked at the two with a wicked smile as if nothing they could say would save them.

Hinata gasped; had they really been so careless to be caught so easily. Help wouldn't arrive for ten days; there would be no hope for them. There was no way out of this; it would end here. The mission was too much for them, too much for her. Once again, she had let down someone she cared about, and they would both pay the price for their mistakes.

"The reason is... the reason is… our love for one another is too strong." Sakura exclaimed proudly leaving only silence in the wake of her words.

A/N: Yep that's how chapter one goes down. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I think I like the basic plot outline of this story more than any other one I've written thus far. When I first got the request to do a Sakura X Hinata fic, I wasn't happy with it at all. I was expecting the requests I got to be more interesting, unusual pairings and not just partner swapping of the five central girls (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino although no one seems to like Ino). I really don't want to write a story between Sakura and every other girl in Naruto, but it seemed like that's what was expected of me. So I decided that if the Sakura X Hinata pairing wasn't going to excite me, then I'd have to give the story a more interesting plotline. Although that statement might be a little misleading, unlike my last three stories this one will have little in the way of action. The focus is more on just situational stuff, dramatics, I'm even trying to add a bit of a comedic element to this one as well. I love writing Hinata, and I think I'm decent enough at it, but as usual Sakura might seem a little off here; as the female lead Sakura's personality is the most dynamic and most difficult to portray accurately, hopefully it's not too bad. Actually in future chapters Hinata might seem to be the one who's out of character, but I don't know. Speaking of chapters, there will be five again, cuz I like odd numbers. Anyways, keep reading and I appreciate any reviews, even harsh negative criticism.


	2. To Promise the Truth

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review the first chapter, I really appreciate your kind words, thank you.. This would be chapter number two. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"W-what are you saying S-Sakura" Hinata started in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, Hinako, I told you we would try to hide it, but I don't think these people will judge us like the others, besides, I don't think they would believe us otherwise." Sakura replied strongly.

"Hmm, so that's how it is. Why don't you tell me you're full story, and I'll see what I can do?" The red-cloaked woman spoke in a compassionate yet still unbelieving tone transfixed in her clear green eyes.

"Well Okay I guess… With her being born into a branch of the Hyuuga clan, I did not first meet Hinako until we both formally enrolled into the Konoha Ninja Academy. It was like magic from the time we first met, and we soon grew inseparable in everything we did. It wasn't long after we were made genin that we realized that we were more then just close friends, that we were truly and completely in love with each other. Years passed and those around us gradually became aware of our feelings. They judged us and ridiculed our love, and our happiness soon faded. When Hinako's father found out about our relationship, she faced disownment and expulsion from the clan. But, she was content with that fate, or with any, so long as I stayed by her side. So we decided to leave and find somewhere where we would be accepted. Somewhere that wouldn't judge us, where we could live proudly and happily." Sakura lied beautifully, her words were precise and unwavering, her conviction strong.

"I-I don't know what to say. You're story, it's... it's so moving, so beautiful. I'm not sure this place is really something you should be so eager to get into, but if you have no other options I swear as a vice-commander of Blood Petals I will pull any and every string I can for you." The woman spoke as tears rolled freely down her face.

"R-really, we're unaccustomed to such kindness, we thank you greatly." Sakura said with a grateful bow that masked her complete and utter surprise.

"It's no trouble at all after all you've been through. Follow me, I'll introduce you to the leader and force him to let you in." The vice-commander said as she dried her eyes and pushed her long, soft blue hair from her face.

Sakura nodded simply and followed the woman through the large doors; Hinata followed closely behind, as scared as she was confused. They made their way through a few corridors until they entered a large central room that housed the young girls' target. Kasho Miyatomi was an older man, he was nearly bald and his face was gnarled and scarred from battle, but he appeared to still have his strength.

"Ah, Miyuki, who are these children you've got with you?" The man spoke with a rasped, harsh tone fitting the disfigurement of his face.

"These two are highly qualified new recruits that wish to join you, sir." The woman named Miyuki said with a certain begrudged respect.

"Good, good, I'm always looking for more pawns to corrupt to my will. What are tese 'qualifications' they possess?" Miyatomi said with an evil smile that made Hinata avert her eyes.

"They are former shinobi of Konoha, sir." Miyuki continued in a serious tone.

"Ah, good, good, actual ninja rather than useless runaway dogs, that is a rarity… and they come with the recommendation of my own vice-commander. I like your judgment, Miyuki." Kasho spoke with a low laugh that was just as unpleasant as his smile.

"Of course, sir." Miyuki consented, taking little pride in the compliment.

"So girls, what are you're names?" Kasho now turned his attention to the two young kunoichi before him, focusing his eyes first on Sakura.

"Sakura Haruna." Sakura's lie failed her earlier creativity as Kasho averted his focus to the other.

"Uh… H-Hina-ko H-Hyuuga." Hinata struggled to say as she trembled.

"Hyuuga, hmm, that could be a real asset in the future… considering you seem to already have Miyuki's trust, I see no problem in allowing the two of you to join. However, I am curious as to what you are planning to do with them, Miyuki?" Miyatomi said with a calculating stare across the dark haired kunoichi's frightened frame.

"I will take these two both as my personal charges, sir, and assure they become first class members of our organization." Miyuki replied obediently.

"Really. It's odd you take a personal interest in apprenticing a single girl, let alone two. But I'm not about to question why. If that is your decision, I see no problems. You can be dismissed." The leader said in an oddly surprised way as the three kunoichi left the room.

No one spoke again until they reached the room that was to be used by the two young girls. Depite the lack of any decorations, and the relative lack of furniture, it was a nice room, it was fairly large, and clearly exceeded both Sakura and Hinata's expectations.

"This is nicer than I would have expected." Sakura said with a smile as she examined the single large bed she knew she would be sharing with Hinata.

"Usually only the higher level members get rooms like this, but I wanted to make sure the two of you would be comfortable." Miyuki said with a smile.

"That's very considerate of you…" Hinata managed to say.

"It's the least I can do. I really feel sorry for you guys, forced to join up with thugs like us, just because other's refuse to accept you for who you are. I can at least try to make your time here somewhat happy." Miyuki said softly.

"It doesn't seem that bad here. The boss seemed like a nice guy." Sakura said hiding her sarcasm.

"Kasho Miyatomi is not a nice person. If you have any questions, if you have anything you need addressed, you go to me. It's best you stay as far away from that man as possible." Miyuki spoke with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't worry, we will, Miyuki." Sakura said with an enthusiastic nod.

Miyuki Rikaiga proceeded to explain to the girls the typical proceedings of the Blood Petals organization. After a while, the two of them were finally left to their selves for a much needed moment of clarity.

"Umm, so what are we doing, Sakura?" Hinata asked once she was certain they were alone.

"Apparently we're members of Blood Petals now. I suppose Tsunade-sensei was right about us being able to blend in." Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"B-but what about the fake names… and, and t-that story?" Hinata inquired with a shy blush.

"We need to use fake names just in case they try to look for records of us, especially you. Our story would lose all validity if they knew you were the Hyuuga head's heir... As for the story itself, after that conversation we had earlier, it was the first thing that popped into my head. I'm just surprised it actually worked. I guess we can owe that to Miyuki's trusting nature or perhaps her own tendencies." Sakura said in a simple tone.

"She's a nice person. We're lucky she's the one who found us." Hinata replied quietly.

"Yeah… hey Hinata, you know I'm counting on you in this... I know it's uncomfortable but, whenever Miyuki's around we have to act like we're in love with each other... We have to make sure and put on a convincing act. Okay." Sakura said slightly.

"It's just kind of weird, I never even thought about things like this, b-but I guess there are people who… Okay, I'll make sure I try my best, and I promise I won't let you down." Hinata said with a soft blush.

"Great. We need to try and blend in here for the rest of the day. Tonight we will study our surroundings better, and figure out the best way to go about our mission." Sakura said with a smile.

"R-right… Sakura do you think it will be difficult to… you know, carry out our mission?" Hinata spoke in her unusually broken manner.

"Honestly, I never really liked the idea of taking some ones life, and the time I spent with Naruto helped to further cement that feeling, but I have this feeling Kasho Miyatomi, is one man who deserves the worst." Sakura said with a sigh that was met with a small, reluctant nod by the other.

---

The rest of the day passed without question. Hinata couldn't help but feel bitter disgust begin to churn in her as she watched the conditions which the girls were subjected to. All around her, young girls, some years younger then herself, were being forced to complete grueling training regiments with little rest and sparse amounts of food. It was only by Miyuki's misguided pity that they were escaping this same fate whilst here. A mixture of hatred, sympathy and overwhelming guilt overtook the girl as she watched the organization's recruits cry out in pain all around her while some were being lead to unknown reaches of the fortress after mysterious visitors. Hinata now knew that her faux lover's assumptions were well grounded, as this girl, unfamiliar as a vessel for bloodlust, came to her accord. Soon night had fallen and as promised the two kunoichi took about to scoping out the layout of the fortress.

"Hmm, so Hinata, you see another entrance on that side?" Sakura said patiently as the two of them met up in an open courtyard.

"No, what about your side?" Hinata replied simply.

"No, it seems the only way to his bedroom is through the central chamber which seems to be constantly guarded. It looks like it'll be impossible to take him out in his sleep." Sakura whispered angrily.

"Maybe we could just do it when he's awake, when he's unguarded." Hinata suggested.

"He's an experienced shinobi himself, It's uncertain if we could defeat him quickly enough before he could call for help." Sakura said, frustrated.

"We should watch the schedule for the guards then." Hinata said softly.

"Great idea, we should spend the next few days, seeing what sort of pattern their schedule follows. At the same time we should try to progress in their ranks as quickly as possible. If we become skilled enough they may become willing enough to give us the guard duty, and then things will become easy." Sakura spoke in a calculating way. Soon fast approaching footsteps graced the Hyuuga girl's ear.

"S-Sakura, I think someone's coming. We'll be in trouble if we get caught here." Hinata said shakingly.

"But, it'll be suspicious if the guards see us running through the building… I know we could try some sort of illusion to get out of here." Sakura replied in panic.

"I don't think we have time for that…" Hinata said meekly as the figure of Miyuki Rikaiga began to emerge from the opening door, eliciting a deeply relieved reaction from Sakura, who now knew their solution.

Quickly, the pink-haired Haruno pulled the other girl into her embrace. Softly their lips pressed against each other as Sakura stroked her fingers through Hinata's hair. Hinata gave signs of surprise and reluctance, but soon seemed as if to melt into Sakura's embrace as she pressed back with as much passion as she could muster. The intensity grew deeper and deeper and soon odd temptation blurred Sakura's sense of reality and let her tongue flicker from her mouth as if in need. She gasped when she found the other had made a similar movement and soon after their tongues' clashed openly at the edge of their lips, the two separated.

"Oh, Miyuki, I'm sorry we didn't see you." Sakura said with an intense red.

"No problem. Ya know, you two are so cute together and all, and I feel bad for stopping you, but you know that you two have a private room together. I don't see why you need to do this in the courtyard." Miyuki replied earnestly.

"But the stars can be seen so clearly from here and the moonlight's rays make Sakura's embrace even more wonderfully warm…" Hinata said softly an entranced, passionate look in her eyes as she moved in close to Sakura once more.

"T-that is so romantic. I really love you guys, but you know that since you two are new, people might see it as suspicious that you're wandering about so late at night." Miyuki said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Okay, we'll stay to our room from now on out." Sakura smiled back as she accepted Hinata into her arm. Miyuki nodded and the two soon returned to their room alone.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, I know I shouldn't have done that, but it seemed like the only way out of that situation." Sakura started immediately an apologetic embarrassment riddled her face.

"I'm really okay with it. I've never been kissed like that before. It was actually kind of nice." Hinata said with a shrug.

"But that's… you know your first kiss is supposed to be something special, something wonderful that you always remember." Sakura continued to blush.

"Well you're a pretty good kisser; I think that was worth remembering… and besides I'm sure Miyuki's more convinced then ever that our story's true now." Hinata added, a slight blush entering her cheeks now as well.

"Oh… Okay, Hinata, that's a kind of odd thing to say, but I'm glad you're not angry with me." Sakura said, still in deep embarrassment.

The two soon climbed into the room's single bed. It was a bit cramped with the two of them, but after the intimacy they shared previously that night, it did not seem uncomfortable. Sakura smiled at the face of the girl sleeping next to her, a peaceful, dreamlike look about her beautiful face. Sakura didn't know why but she sympathized with this girl's sentiments exactly, that had been her first passionate kiss as well, yet somehow she was content with that.

A/N: Well hopefully, you enjoyed that. Now you got a better feeling for what I'm doing in this fic. Let's see, in this chap you got a better look at Miyuki, the primary OC this time around. She's definitely different then what I'm used to. Instead of being some heartless, evil maniac, she's someone kind and compassionate but entirely too trusting. She still provides the progressive force though. Well that's about all I can think to say, so thanks for reading, and look forward to the next chapter sometime (I don't know since my writing schedule has been completely disarranged of late, but it should be soon).


	3. A Secret Yearning

A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too. So yeah, everyone, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I possess no legal right to the places and characters of Naruto.

Two days passed without question. Both Hinata and Sakura were forced deeper into the binds of their act as they plotted their mission's course. They had determined through careful watch, that a planned nighttime strike would be most difficult. Their target, Kasho Miyatomi was guarded all throughout the night and getting to him would be problematic. Still plenty of time existed before Konoha would launch its rescue operation, and both girls were certain they would carry out their mission by then, even if it meant forcing this group to completely ascertain its trust in them.

This plan seemed a wise course of action, but it was of course an uncertain one. They couldn't earn trust exclusively through false sympathy and merely showing off their abilities during training exercises, it wouldn't be long before Miyuki would ask them to perform some misdeed as a proof of loyalty. Hinata contemplated just how far she would be willing to take this charade as she watched Sakura glide effortlessly through an advanced training course.

"I got to say, I'm impressed, it takes most recruits years to get to this level, you two really are amazing." Miyuki remarked with a sigh as she studied Sakura's progress.

"Maybe it's not us, but the nature of those recruits that stands out…" Hinata commented softly.

"So I guess you've heard about Kasho Miyatomi's recruitment policies then. All that man is concerned with is power, and he doesn't care what lengths he has to go through to get it. I sometimes wish I could write off the indecencies he's committing here, but I'm just like you, a lost child with no place left to go." Miyuki Rikaiga said with a slight bitterness about her breath.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata responded meekly, unsure of anything to say.

"No, it's alright. I'm used to the horrors I'm forced to commit. My only regret is forcing the same upon people like you. So young, innocent, and completely devoted to one another. That must be a nice feeling." Miyuki sighed somberly.

"It is nice… to have someone there to always comfort you always, to love you despite your shortcomings, I'm really grateful to have someone like her in my life." Hinata spoke in a light tone as she further gazed at Sakura.

"She seems very kind and dependable." Miyuki commented showing her smile once more.

"Yes, and compassionate, loving, and exceedingly beautiful." Hinata added blushingly.

"So what is your favorite of Sakura's features?" Miyuki pried intently, showing her full enthusiasm.

"Umm, well… I suppose her eyes, their intense and beautiful, like fine emeralds, I could stare into their depths forever and never lose interest." Hinata said with a romantic sigh after a moment's pause.

"That's sweet… Anyways it looks like Sakura's done, so why don't you see about joining her. Make sure you have some fun tonight." Miyuki said with a certain energy as Hinata went off to join her partner.

The two spent an hour or so discussing any new information they had discovered during the course of the day, which unfortunately wasn't much.

"So, Hinata, what did you and Miyuki talk about just now when I was training?" Sakura questioned coolly.

"Umm, various things… I-I, we talked about… well for one thing… it seems Miyuki realizes what they are doing here is wrong, but goes along with it, because she believes she has no other choice." Hinata started in a broken manner, thinking immediately first of her comments in regards to Sakura.

"I figured as much, she really doesn't seem like a bad person at all. I really feel sorry for her. You talk about anything else?" Sakura replied unassumingly.

"Well… we spent the rest of the conversation talking about how wonderful and beautiful you are..." Hinata managed to say shyly, with a heavy blush.

"Oh… well that's…" Sakura failed to form a coherent thought in the intensity of her embarrassment.

"So, Sakura, you still think we should wait and try to gain their trust?" Hinata struggled to turn the course of the conversation.

"It seems the only appropriate course we have. We just need to wait until they give us some assignment, then we'll be able to take the appropriate steps."

"And what if they ask us to do something wrong." Hinata said in a concerned manner.

"Most things are wrong to someone, were going to have to comply with whatever they have regardless. I have faith in Miyuki, so I doubt she'll make us do anything too bad at first." Sakura said simply.

"You're right, no matter what we have to do, it's worth it if it means completing our mission." Hinata spoke in response.

"Miyuki said we could be given a job at anytime, so now all we do is wait." Sakura made comment.

"It looks like we won't wait long…" Hinata said under her breath as she turned toward the door.

"What? You hear footsteps again? There are lots of rooms in this place, how can you be certain it's for us?" Sakura began to question.

"I suppose there is only one way." Hinata remarked before activating her byakugan. "Yep, it's Miyuki and she's coming this way." She continued as she peered through the walls.

"At this time of night? Well, I guess we should get ready to greet her then." Sakura said surprised.

"No!" Hinata called out softly but with intense force, as she pulled the other girl in toward her.

"Hinata, what on earth are you doing?" Sakura cried out quietly as the young Hyuuga pulled her on to the bed on top of her.

Quickly, Hinata undid the buttons on her nightshirt and forced Sakura deep into her embrace. Hinata then traced her hands across Sakura's back, pushing the girl's own shirt several lengths upward. As the door began to turn open, Hinata moved her hands downward, toward the other's undergarment. Hinata vigorously pressed at the outline of the girl's sex with her fingers, resulting in a hard pleasured moan into her chest. A sound sure to convince anyone of their love.

"Uh, girl's I'm so sorry to disrupt this, but we just got a request from a client and the boss suggested that we be the ones to take care of it." Miyuki studied the scene with due curiosity, before turning to say her words with a reluctant stutter.

"Oh… okay." Hinata said between deep breaths as she continued to hold Sakura to her body.

"Right, I'll give you sometime to finish up and get dressed then… Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes." Miyuki said trying to avert her eyes from the girl's faux lovemaking, before making her exit.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're going to have us do." Hinata said with a curious smile as Sakura removed herself from her.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked slight anger or disbelief about her lips.

"For the same reason you kissed me the other day, you said you wanted a convincing act." Hinata said softly as if consolingly.

"But we could have just kissed again or something, you don't have to put me in awkward positions like that." Sakura said, still in disbelief.

"Well… I figured that was what Miyuki was expecting to see. I-if we just kissed it would look awkward you know. We're supposed to be in love with each other, and we've been in our private bedroom for over an hour now, I just thought this would look more natural…" Hinata explained herself with light words.

"I guess I can see your point, I just wasn't expecting you'd be the one to take this act so far." Sakura sighed slowly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Hinata said softly, her eyes beginning to water slightly.

""It's alright, Hinata, we'll be okay. Were going to complete our mission and everything'll be fine again." Sakura said as she moved herself to get properly dressed and ready.

"Okay…" Hinata sighed simply, as she took Sakuta's lead and prepared herself for whatever work Miyuki would have her do.

Sakura was uncertain about a lot of thing, would she be able to do this unknown task, would she be able to fulfill her mission, would she be able to escape this place with her life. But moreover the thoughts of the young pink-haired kunoichi rested on this other girl. Despite her awkward and withdrawn nature, there was something truly alluring about this girl. Such feelings served to confuse Sakura. Why, no how, could she possess feelings for another girl? She did not know, but she did know her reaction to Hinata's touch was not merely one of surprise. Some part of her desperately wanted Hinata Hyuuga to touch her, to hold her, to love her. But of course this desire was wrong, tainted and truly impossible. She would just need to learn to satiate her desperate longings with these delusions, secretly hoping they become even more involving. Sakura was after all truly surprised at the lengths Hinata was willing to go to play as her lover; of course, Sakura did not know Hinata desperately wanted to go even further.

A/N: Well there we have the third chapter. Well, I really don't have much to say about this one. It seems I'm reduced to repeatedly beating the same pattern again and again for this story. Nothing really new here, just a little window at how their relationships progressing, so that when they start sexually attacking each other in the next chapter it won't look too bizarre. Really the middle chapter typically has a lot going on, but here everything's structured into the second and fourth chapters. Oh well, expect chapter 4 soon. Keep reading and please review.


	4. Delusion's End

A/N: It's time for the fourth chapter. Unlike the last chapter this one is real long. Like my Tsunade X Sakura fic, #4 is my personal favorite chapter this time around as well. A warning to those who aren't into the sexiness, this chapter will get kinda graphic, don't read if you don't like. Most everyone else reading this thing, enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be cool. But I don't. So yeah…

The task Miyuki gave them was a simple one. The organization was being paid to safeguard a cargo of smuggled goods out of the country by some corrupt trader. It took a couple days and required Sakura and Hinata ward of some armed thugs, but overall nothing of event happened.

It seemed that Sakura was right in placing her faith in Miyuki, they had received work that was far from the horrible image that had ran through her head since first conceiving her plan. Now she only hoped that she would have achieved Miyuki's complete trust. Unfortunately as things would have it, that would be the case on the night of their return.

"Ah, Sakura, I'd like to talk to you about that job." Miyuki said. The young girls had just returned and Sakura had went to report on their success to the leader.

"Oh Miyuki, I was just going to go see Mr. Miyatomi to tell him of our success." Sakura replied as she turned to face the vice-commander.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him. You can give your report to me." She replied in an energetic tone.

"Oh, right. Sorry I guess I'm still new here." Sakura said apologetically before continuing in a detailed account of her mission.

"Sounds like you two did a good job. I bet you're just glad to be back to somewhere you have a private bed." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess we didn't get much sleep out there." Sakura replied awkwardly.

"But I bet you don't get much sleep even when you have a bed." Miyuki laughed.

"Yeah." Sakura blushed, now aware of the other's prying intent.

"You know I trust in you guy's. That's why I want to tell you, that you should leave here before, you get to involved… before you become like me." Miyuki's tone changed quickly, from cheerful to stern, but still retaining it's caring nature.

"I don't think we can leave. We already have nowhere that would accept us." Sakura spoke feinting worry.

"Okay then… Sakura would you like to hear why I joined the Blood Petals, why I'm here?" Miyuki asked somberly.

"Yes, I'd like to know." Sakura replied, genuinely interested.

"You see I was born in the Land of Earth, in a small village in the far west. My parents both died before I could remember their faces, and I lived my life alone scraping by with what little support the village gave me. When I was nine years old, a shinobi came to our village. A former kunoichi of Iwa village by the name of Junai. She was only four years older then me, yet when I met her she was already so strong. She was of an established family in the village, and had grown tired of having her life dictated to her, so she left on her own accord, casting her life aside. While she stayed at our village, I tried my best to comfort her, neither of us had a home, but I showed her the comforts of nature, and when she left she took me with her." Miyuki started her story, a sad longing clear in her words.

"Then you fell in love?" Sakura said, conclusively as the other paused.

"Yes, It wasn't until I was twelve that I realized I loved her, and it wasn't until I was fourteen that I realized what that meant. Still in all that time, we became increasingly devoted to each other. We became inseparable, she began to train me in basic ninja arts, while I did my best to bring her comfort. Even though we had no place that we called home, we were truly happy." Miyuki continued as before, sighing deply as she took her pause.

"It's a nice feeling to have someone like that." Sakura said slowly and steadily, fully expecting how this story might conclude.

"The two of wandered the world together happily for seven years before Kasho Miyatomi found us. He was starting a project, a haven for lost girls, a home for those who had none. That's what he said anyhow. It did have the requirements that one be trained in the ninja arts, and be willing to perform certain undisclosed tasks for this man. Junai, being the cool, precautious type, was wary of this man's promise, she told me that we didn't need this place to go, we had each other, and that, as it always was, was all we needed. I on the other hand saw this as an opportunity. I had grown up on the street, with little comfort, but in my heart I knew I envied those around me, I always desired something more, and through means that only I as her lover had available to me, I convinced Junai to accept Miyatomi's offer with me." Miyuki recounted her story some more, a self loathing, hatred welling in the bottom of her words.

"So he fooled you into joining him?" Sakura called out angrily.

"Not really, for at first it was quite nice here, with me and Junai there were only ten girls originally when we joined, and they all were like us, without anywhere to go. It seemed like a fair trade, we were given this place to stay, for completing various assignments. It wasn't long before it spiraled to what it is now though, the assignments grew darker, as Kasho grew richer, soom his lust for power overcame him completely, and he began his campaign of 'recruitment' to increase membership." Miyuki now spoke in full anger as she talked of the evil man.

"So what did you do?" Sakura ashed hesitantly, afraid of what Miyuki might say.

"In the second year we were there Junai told me she wanted to quit, that Miyatomi was corrupt, that we could just live as we had before. I on the other hand had grown accustom to life there, despite what it had me do, and I convinced her to let us stay. By that time, Kasho Miyatomi, had made note of all our power, it soon became clear to him that many members had became stronger and more capable then himself. He also became aware that some of these members were beginning to doubt his authority. In his fear, he sent a group of these higher ranked members on a mission, only to have them executed in secret. It was like that that Junai was taken from me. It was my fault really, there was nothing I could do to change it, I had nowhere else to go, so I just stayed here for four, contently abiding by the wishes of my love's killer." Miyuki concluded her words, a slight tear trailed down her cheek, though that did nothing to compare to the other girl's look of shear despaired horror.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miyuki… I-." Sakura started through heavy tears.

"It's alright, Sakura, I've shed enough tears on this matter already, there's no reason for you to do the same. The best you can do is insure that your own story turns out happier." Miyuki said consolingly.

"It's a lie…" Sakura said simply, still crying.

"What's a lie?" Miyuki asked inquisitively.

"Everything… everything I told you about me and Hinata... we're not really… we're just friends… We've been deceiving you this whole time. I'm really an apprentince of the Hokage, and she the heir to the Hyuuga's main branch, we were sent to infiltrate this organization and assassinate its leader." Sakura said regaining her strength somewhere along the way.

"That's hard to believe. The way she looks at you seems to be filled with devotion, your chemistry seems perfect, and I saw you together the other night." Miyuki said in an unconcerned manner.

"I was surprised as well at how good an actor she is… but that's all it is, an act. Clever deception, in an attempt to gain false trust." Sakura said with a painful look.

"And why tell me this now?" Miyuki continued unshaken in her voice, though her eyes showed a devastated look.

"I don't feel right about deceiving someone like you. You've been through too much and I don't want to cause any more pain. I'm truly sorry… Are you going to turn me over to the leader?" Sakura said fearfully.

"No… I'm not about to do something to benefit that man… and you did show some strength in admitting this to me. I guess all I can do is tell you to leave in the morning." Miyuki replied with a hurt sigh.

"Alright, I'm sorry…" Sakura said dismally as she left the woman's presence.

Soon Sakura Haruno, the wears of emotion still visible on her face, had made her way back to the bedroom, for what would be her final night in this awful place. Hinata Hyuuga greeted her with a concerned smile.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you look upset?" Hinata said consolingly.

"I just told her everything…" Sakura replied softly.

"Everything… about what?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

"The truth about us, our mission, everything…" The pink haired kunoichi answered sadly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Hinata exclaimed, confused.

"I couldn't do it anymore. I know deception is part of a ninja's job, but I can't… not when it's someone like her. I just had to stop it." Sakura cried tearfully.

"So it's over then, we return tomorrow as failures?" Hinata said somberly.

"It's not like we haven't failed missions before, we should just be thankful, we'll be leaving this place alive." Sakura spoke slightly.

"I just don't like giving up when we could have succeeded." Hinata said with a slight bitterness in her tone.

"I'm sorry… but secrets, lies, this ridiculous charade, I just thought it'd be better off to stop it." Sakura continued in her hurt tone.

"You should have at least told me you were going to end it." Hinata spoke disbelievingly.

"You seem awful emotional over this, Hinata, I never knew you were one who enjoyed deceiving people." Sakura snapped back.

"Maybe I did enjoy it… I never knew what's it like to be in love with someone before. To hold someone close to you, to admire them openly for their beauty and strength. All my life I've just dreamed what that would be like, and now I actually got to feel it. Even if it was just a game, I can't deny to myself that I enjoyed it." Hinata started in a dreamlike tone that wisped with her words.

"Hinata, T-that's… I'm sorry but… no I guess I'm exactly the same. All I've ever done is looked at someone and wondered what it would be like. Whether as your mock lover or simply as your ninja partner, I really did enjoy the closeness we shared over the last few days. But all this is a simple delusion, Hinata, we both know that everything we'll be the same as it ever was when we return." Sakura said her piece, showing her strength.

"I-it doesn't have to be the same…. Maybe this was meant to tell us something…." Hinata said shakingly.

"Hinata, you can't seriously believe you have real feelings for me?" Sakura looked at the other girl in disbelief.

Hinata made no verbal response she merely stared at her friend for a moment, unsure of her course of action. After a pause, the young Hyuuga found her answer in a kiss as she pulled, the other girl in toward her, much to Sakura's outright surprise. Sakura motioned to escape, but Hinata's strength outweighed her resolve. The kiss escalated, to a passionate level, exceeding their first, as the two pressed harder an harder against each other, soon Hinata had forced Sakura's mouth open and now actively explored it with her tongue. Reluctantly, began to fight back with her own tongue, swirling it sensually about the other, as Hinata's tight hold on her body became a soothing caress. Hinata's hands continued to wander excitedly across the fabric of Sakura's clothing as the kiss continued; the two kunoichi stared fixedly into one another's eyes as their tongues continued to bathe in each other's warmth. Eventually Sakura broke away reluctantly.

"We really shouldn't be doing things like this, Hinata." Sakura said confusion and surprise lining her face, to hide her obvious pleasure.

"Maybe not… but don't you want to know, Sakura, what sort of happiness we could achieve together?" Hinata answered her in an oddly sensual tone.

"I don't know, I'm confused, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it more than anything." Sakura said in a panic.

This, apparently, was all Hinata needed to hear. As it was talking to this girl would prove useless, and Hinata knew her best option was to take the more direct approach. Hinata slowly began to peel off her clothes, piece by piece, until nothing remained. She smiled, despite a few panicked glare's Sakura was making no effort to stop her obvious scheme. Hinata closed the gap between them and proceeded to continue the kiss where they last left off. Hinata indulged herself in the warmth of Sakura's breath as she, forced the girl's hand to her flesh and soon Sakura's caresses became voluntary. Hinata gave a soft tug at the other party's shirt, which Sakura assisted her in removing along with the other assorted pieces of cloth adorning her frame, until both girl's were completely unclothed.

Hinata pulled the other in even closer, so that their bodies forced against each other, she held the other rigidly against each other, so that they could bask in the other's warmth. Sakura's hands shyly moved from the whole of Hinata's back to the front of her slight frame, and passed across her stomach, before curiously massaging the soft flesh of the girl's chest. Hinata gave an awkward smile as she slowly motioned the other girl in to her embrace; Sakura, still hesitating moved her lips, to the now hard center of one of her breasts, while she continued to playfully knead the other with her hands. Sakura sucked and bit at the nipple, eliciting soft gasps from the active party, who maintained a look of embarrassed pleasure on her face. Sakura shifted her attention to the other breast for a while, before, Hinata pulled her up. After a brief kiss Hinata pushed the other girl atop the bed, and swiftly made her way downward, stopping to give brief attention to Sakura's bust before forcing the girl's legs open.

"H-Hinata, y-you don't have to do this. It's weird, and, and you can quit at anytime…" Sakura blurted out in fearful shock.

Hinata gave an amused smirk, Sakura seemed to be more content with this situation, but she was still hesitating. Hinata knew it would take action on her part to quell whatever doubts the other still somehow had. She proceeded to spread the pink haired ninja's legs fully, allowing her a clear view of her focus, before finding her way to the soft lips of the girl's sex. She stuck her tongue into the deep reaches of the sensitive area, flailing it about hotly. Sakura kicked violently in reflex, writhing in shear uncontrollable pleasure. Eventually, Sakura calmed her erratic movements and relaxed into a peaceful state, as the other girl indulged herself in the pleasantries of her slit. Hinata felt Sakura's hand rest atop her head as if guiding her to delve deeper inside her; encouraged, the young Hyuuga increased the rate and area of her licks to something quick but full and amazing, making sure to satisfy every sensitive node of pink flesh. The heat quickly became too intense for Sakura who had began a series of irregular hard sexual moans, and soon she erupted in spectacular climax much to her partner's glee.

"Was I good, Sakura?" Hinata asked. From her tone it was unclear if the Hyuuga girl was teasing the reluctant Haruno, or she honestly desired an evaluation of her endeavor.

"You didn't have to do that, I mean you don't have to do anything you don't like…" Sakura said between heated gasps that clearly showed the intensity of her pleasure.

"But I did like it, it was warm and had a pleasant taste, and the sounds you made excited me." Hinata responded awkwardly. The idea of someone as usually withdrawn as Hinata saying something so graphic and sexual, forced Sakura to come to terms with her own feelings.

"Then, yes you were amazing." Sakura admitted reluctantly.

"I'm glad, Sakura." Hinata said with a sharp blush, at words of praise.

"Now allow me to pleasure you, Hinata." Sakura said lovingly, now fully convinced it was what she wanted.

Hinata gave a soft nod, before sitting down on the bed, next to Sakura. The pink haired girl leaded in towards the other for yet another kiss, using the taste of herself among Hinata's saliva as a sample. Sakura broke away from the girl's open mouth and proceeded to line her with kisses along her face and neck, and then once again giving her full attention to Hianta's supple chest before proceeding downward across her stomach. Hinata spread her legs apart eagerly, anxiously, giving off soft coos as the other kunoichi's breath grew closer and closer to her most personal areas. Sakura studied the soft organ quickly before giving an experimental lick at Hinata's slit, which was met with a sharp, cute moan. Sakura continued to force such moans, as she blissfully explored the shy girl's insides. Soon she moved her hand to the warm, moist opening, and slowly replaced her tongue with a couple of her fingers, so as to give her more direct control of the girl's sexual delight. She pulsed hard at Hinata's inner walls, soon replacing two fingers with three and resuming steady licks at the top of the girl's clit. Sakura marveled at the great wetness generated by the cute girl, as her moans grew hotter and hotter, until with a final intense moan of pleasure the girl unleashed a torrent of fluid, which the other happily licked from her hand.

Hinata fell back onto the bed and adjusted herself to a proper position, before Sakura joined her, climbing over to deliver a deep, passionate kiss. Both girl's gasped blissfully as the kiss broke, Sakura falling into Hinata's arms.

"Thank you, Sakura." Hinata said reservedly.

"Hinata, is this really what you want?" Sakura asked through a dreamy tone as she continued to cuddle the other girl's naked body.

"I've always admired you, Sakura. You were strong, and smart, and beautiful, as well as a good person. I just always thought that since you were a girl you were off-limits to me. There have been others who are important to me, who inspired me and kept me going, but I know truly in my heart, that you are someone I can definitely be with. I know you re someone who I can say the words 'I love you' to." Hinata spoke softly raising Sakura's head so as to stare fixed in her eyes.

"Hinata, I don't know what to say. I think I'd like to be with you to. I'm not sure but I think, that you are someone who could make me very happy." Sakura said in a deeply loving tone.

Both girls' smiled happily at each other, knowing that they had discovered something special. Soon their lips touched softly against each other once more and both knew that they would be happy.

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it. I tried to keep Miyuki's backstory relatively short, I didn't want it to take over. I still wanted it to at least have an emotional effect where you could see Sakura's response as being somewhat rational, so it still is pretty long. As for the sexiness, I think I presented an alright scene there, Hinata's a little more aggressive then one would expect. But since this story has Sakura as the one who's really doubting her feelings I had little other choice. Anyway expect the exciting (hopefully) conclusion next week.


	5. Love, Death, and Future Promise

A/N: I would like to apologize for the last chapter. I submitted it without proofreading, and my grammar is more off than usual. I somehow omitted whole words, and the whole part with Miyuki's story is particularly hard to read. Hopefully this chapter doesn't have as many errors. Oh well this is the end of this story, hopefully you enjoy it. Oh and apparently I wasn't satisfied with the sex in the last chapter, so it carries over a little bit here.

Disclaimer: Ninjas are cool. (and I don't own Naruto)

Sakura Haruno moaned hotly into her lovers open mouth, her body now coated in a thin layer of sweat pushed rigidly against the other's form, heaving her chest against that of this girl. Any form of resistance seen earlier that night had disintegrated in the hours, into this pure unbridled lust. Hinata Hyuuga's moans were equably placed, heated to a degree of ecstasy, as she excitedly felt the pulses of her lover's fingers in gentle rhythm with her own fingers. Eager for a more direct access to pleasure, the pink haired ninja girl, broke from the other's mouth and contorted her form to a new position opposite the straddled form of the pearl eyed girl. Sakura licked heatedly at the top of Hinata's sex, while replacing her hand to continue its previous endeavor of pleasure, meanwhile the gentle Hyuuga took up a similar spot as she forced her tongue into the deepest reaches of Sakura's watering slit.

A similar scene had endured for the greater part of the night. It had seemed that this awakening of new love had sparked some unchecked energy in either girl that kept pushing them onward. It was certain that neither girl would be willing to quit this magical night of sexual obsession until the other was ultimately satisfied, and considering the endurance required of a ninja, it seemed unlikely it would end for hours. Both girl's were enjoying themselves too much to give in to exhaustion, both girl's were enjoying themselves too much to think about anything else, and both girl's were definitely enjoying themselves too much to hear the soft knock on the door, before it's opening.

"Sakura, listen, I've put some thought into it and I decided I'm going t-… W-what on earth are you d-doing? I thought you said it was a lie, t-that you were just friends." Miyuki started in a solemn tone, but upon observing the act before her averted her attention in disbelief.

"Oh, uh, Miyuki, Well you see… before tonight we really weren't… but now… things kinda changed." Sakura said over moans of pleasure as she reluctantly removed herself from her endeavor and tried to regain some composure.

"Oh I see, so before tonight, you weren't a couple you were just casually dating, and now you finally decided to consummate your feelings for each other." Miyuki said with an awkward smile trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"No, before now we really were merely friendly acquaintances. It just sort of somehow happened like this." Sakura said, embarrassed; Hinata had moved in accordance to the other's motions and after a few more deep licks allowed her lover her freedom.

"That's crazy, you just suddenly decide to have sex with each other because you got along well in an act." Miyuki said with a slight laugh.

"I suppose that's a more unbelievable story, then the fake on we fed you in the first place." Sakura replied, realizing how odd her and Hinata's love must seem.

"Miyuki, why is it you wished to see us?" Hinata said giving her mouth time to recover the ability to speak. A line of unknown fluid still trailed from her mouth down her cheek.

"Oh, well yeah, that… let's see. Oh, I decided that even though you guys deceived me, though that seems kinda a moot point now, I'm gonna help you complete your mission." Miyuki said with a smile as she watched Sakura wipe her hand across Hinata's face and lick the liquid from it.

"But don't you have no place to go if Blood Petals dissolves?" Sakura retuned her attention to the vice commander with her question.

"It's time I stopped making excuses like that. Junai died because of that man; his continued existence on this plane is a disservice to her memory, especially when I've sat here and done nothing about it. I've always been scared that if I challenged him I'd just end up throwing away my own life, but now that I have you two, I think we can succeed. Besides ensuring that this organization dissolves is not the condition of your mission if I'm correct." Miyuki said with an enthusiastic gleam in her eye.

"So you plan to take over and change, this place into something Junai would be proud of then?" Sakura responded with a smile.

"Exactly, I know that this organization is fundamentally illegal, but perhaps if it were to stop the kidnappings, torturous training methods, indecent activities, and allow all current members who wish to leave, the shinobi villages would no longer see it as a threat." Miyuki said with a proud sigh.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Hinata replied intently.

"Good. It'd be best if we do this as soon as possible. I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourselves and get dressed, meet me in the court yard when you're ready." Miyuki said before turning to leave.

"It's interesting that she gave us more time to prepare when we were faking then when it was real." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Hinata repled in a similarly light tone.

Sakura and Hinata were slightly late to their appointed meeting. The gentle kisses radiated forth as they dressed one another assured this so. Still Miyuki was not angry when the two arrived to perform their set task.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked calmly as she approached the woman.

"Kasho should be asleep, the guards will let me in, you two just follow me." Miyuki responded softly.

"Right." The lovers replied in unison as they set off toward the fortress's central chamber.

"Vice-commander Rikaiga. What business do you have this late at night?" One of the sentries, a young girl around Sakura's age, said in an alarmed manner.

"These two have just returned dire news regarding the assassination squad we sent to the Land of Earth. It's imperative I talk to the leader in regards to forming a rescue team." Miyuki said appearing genuinely concerned as she made her lie.

"Right, you may pass at once." The same sentry replied dutifully.

The three kunoichi made their way through the central chamber, and into the lavish bedroom of Kasho Miyatomi. At the sound of their footsteps, he awoke from his light sleep, startled.

"Miyuki, what is the meaning of this?" The aged man spoke in a gnarled angry tone.

"Sakura and Hinata have completed their mission, the three of us would like to give you a report." Miyuki said with a malicious smirk as she approached the object of her scorn.

"You know that that is not a matter that requires my immediate attention, or the disturbance of my rest." Miyatomi continued angrily.

"I don't know about that, the details of their mission, may surprise you." Miyuki's smirk, mow framed her entire face as a vicious grin as she drew a large shuriken from her side. Sakura Haruno immediately took up the spot at the chamber's entrance as Hinata moved in, combat ready with her byakugan active.

"So this is betrayal then, amusing, to think that you would turn on me when I gave you a purpose. You know that if I die, that will only make it that much harder to find her killer." Kasho met Miyuki's smile with his own hideous one.

"I've already found him, and he's right before me." Miyuki said sharply holding her weapon steadily.

"Hmm, so when did you come to that realization?" The evil man asked unconcerned.

"I've always known." Miyuki shouted violently.

"Then you've been plotting this the whole time, working your way up in the ranks, gaining my trust through that façade of naivety, then placing allies amongst my pawns so as to exact your pitiful revenge." Miyatomi continued in his peaceful yet despicable tone.

"No, these girls merely showed me a vision of the strength that I had lost…" The woman said emotionally.

"So be it. If you wish to strike me down, then feel free to try." Kasho grinned widely as he clenched his fist in his hand and took a defensive pose.

The battle began. Sakura continued to guard the door, ensuring that no one loyal to Miyatomi interfered. Miyuki charged forward with the large bladed weapon she held, Kasho dodged easily and delivered a vicious jab to his one time subordinates stomach. Hinata used the time to study her opponents speed and style as Miyuki struggled to parry an ensuing onslaught of taijutsu. In time the Hyuuga girl joined in, Miyatomi's technique was faster and more brutal then her own, yet the famous technique of her clan was more accurate and damaging. With Miyuki's assistance Hinata found herself an even match for the old man. She managed to land a forceful blow to his stomach, that resulted in heavy blood from his coughs and soon it seemed the man's aged body would give way.

"I suppose, I really am no match for the three of you… But, dear Miyuki, when we are next reunited in the pits of Hell, Kasho the Demon Fist, shall show you no mercy." Miyatomi said in a broken, gnarled manner as he realized his death was at hand.

"I see, if that is the case, I'll welcome your challenge, but I don't plan on dying just yet. Not until I'm someone Junai would be proud of." Miyuki said gallantly as she made her glorious strike at the evil man. She pulled from her side a short bladed knife and with a hard stab she felt Kasho Miyatomi's heart be pierced, as blood spewed from the wound onto her crimson robes. With that, Miyuki Raikiga had her revenge.

"So, is it over?" Sakura said exasperated from holding to the large chamber door.

"Yes, so it would seem." Miyuki said with a deep breath as Sakura opened the entrance.

"Commander Miyatomi, He's been killed." A surprised sentry said in surprise at the scene before her.

"From this point forward, I Commander Miyuki Raikiga am in command of Blood Petals, any members not satisfied with that condition are free to leave as they please. I ensure that you will see that this is made known." Miyuki said in a dead-serious way to the sentry.

"Right!" The sentry replied with a soft smile before turning to deliver the message.

"So it looks like our mission is done, Sakura." Hinata said softly still light of breath from her continuing exertions of the night.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to get some sleep. Then we can get out of this place." Sakura said with a deep yawn.

"I don't think these people will cause any problems now that Miyuki's their leader." Hinata said contently.

"I'd say this mission was a great success." Sakura replied enthusiastically with a sensual smile.

"God, I can't tell if you two are worked up because you assisted me in killing Miyatomi and completing your mission or from the hours of sex I'm assuming you had." Miyuki said with a self-concerned glare, as if Sakura and Hinata's unconcerned manner of speech was distracting her from her climactic moment of self importance.

"Well I suppose it's all left to be seen. I mean who knows how everyone back at home is going to take it, I mean you do intend on telling them about us, Hinata." Sakura said with a new look of concern.

"Of course, I couldn't keep my feelings for you secret even if I tried." Hinata said with a tired sigh.

"But what if your family doesn't except, I mean with your status and all it's really probably not the best thing for you." Sakura continued, concerned.

"Well if my father disowns me, we already know a place that we can go; I mean that's what you said to get us membership in the first place." Hinata said with a light loving grin.

"Uhh… Hinata that's not something someone would usually joke about…" Sakura replied unbelievingly.

"I know, but what I meant was I'd give up anything for you Sakura, I love you that much." Hinata spoke her words happily.

"I love you too." Sakura said softly before giving Hinata a soft kiss.

"This is sweet and all, but you two need to go to bed or something, all this overly romantic stuff should really wait till morning." Miyuki said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Alright." Both replied similarly.

A/N: Yep there's the ending. I resisted every urge to end it with some fluffy rambling that concluded with "…and the two had found their true happiness in the delusions of bliss." I figured you were all getting tired of crap like that, so I just cut it off after the dialogue. Anyway, I think this is probably the most satisfying ending to one of my fics to date. Good downward motion, ties up everything, but doesn't go overboard and seem superfluous. I realize Miyuki kinda took over the fic in this chapter, but her storyline was the one left to tie up; the main plot of Sakura and Hinata realizing their love was fully dealt with in chapter four. Still I tried to return the focus to Sakura and Hinata with the end dialogue. I think this story turned out well, it could have been better, but overall I'm proud of it. As for what's next I am scheduled to write a Tenten X Hinata fic, however I have decided to postpone the writing of this said fic, in favor of an Anko X Kurenai fic. I hope you all are willing to accept this move, I'm doing so out of personal preference, as well as out of continuing messages I've received in anticipation of the latter stated pairing. If your disappointed don't worry I'm still planning the other fic after this one. So anyways, I hope I see you all there.


End file.
